blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aggroonar
When Versatile Lunar was still too slow to deal with aggressive situations, a way to speed up the deck was sought. After squeezing down on the slowest of the Lunar cards, a bit of goo spilled out and spawned Aggroonar. The Lunar plan takes a backseat as targeting shenanigans between scientists and skeletons swarm the early game. __TOC__ Stats Decklist How to Play Early in the game, you're counting on keeping a Korblox Skeleton alive and converted through cheap targets via Ghost, Messenger, Mad Scientist, and Witch with actions. Mad Scientist, Tone, and ASeal are your best sources for getting actions in the early game, but SirAdurite can make-do in a pinch. If you go first, gauge whether it is worth playing your cheap target cards against an empty board. Cards like Bedsheet Ghost and Redcliff Messenger can only justify their poor stats for their cost by having their effects do something. If they aren't going towards transforming a Skeleton, buffing an ally, or locking down an opponent, they may not be worth playing. There is such a thing as being too aggressive here. Later in the game, you want to be playing Cassel and SirAdurite to get lots of Lunar actions to buff your side, target Skeletons, target Goos, and build your board to wiping out anything in your way. Try not to play Korblox Skeletons or Gooplasts unless you can count on having a cheap way to target your fighters. Weaknesses and Counterplay The dangers here are pretty typical. The deck doesn't have cards with enough cost/value to go long into the game. If you can't shut your opponent out of fighters early, you don't shut them out of icons, they get big stuff onto the field that can't be dealt with, and you lose. By comparison to more typically-focused Lunar decks, direct counters are not so strong, but Werewolves are much stronger against this. The slow cards in this deck can create a dead hand situation that becomes very difficult to come back from, if at all possible. Changelog 9/25/2017: Lebron -2, Tomspick -2, Paraselene Sage -3, TheSteelEagle -1, Witch +4, Eye Spy +1, B0BBA +1, SirAdurite +2; The original decklist had three major problems - some cards were too slow for an aggro deck, there was barely any card draw, and there often weren't enough cards to keep targeting the Korblox Skeleton to maximize value from it. The cards cut all deal with the first problem, as they were much too slow. Gaining icons off playing actions is not the central purpose of this deck. For card draw, there wasn't really any good option, but B0BBA can suffice. Actions such as Bloated or Fallen Guardian can even be used to give B0BBA a greater health pool to draw more cards. For targets, Witch was added, a card I normally avoid due to not wanting to potentially reduce the power of my own fighters, but there are often enough targets where Witch can often hit something I want hit. Finally, with all of the increased ways to target, SirAdurite made for another excellent include in order to get more actions and have something else to buff for the late game. 10/1/2017: Olafisawesome100 -2, Sylrath +2; The deck still didn't have enough draw, and it was running into problems in the early game with not having enough icons to play fighters and not having fighters that could be independently good enough. Sylrath fixes quite a bit of this, though cutting Olaf leaves the deck open to abuse by particularly large fighters. Other options for cutting would be Witches (at the risk of running out of more ways to target things) or Gooplasts (another way to shut down a tough opponent, but also a Goo source), but Olaf was chosen due to its lack of synergy with the rest of the deck. Would you recommend this deck (Aggroonar)? Yes No Category:Non-Competitive Decks